Greetings from Hell
by Tori I.M
Summary: Yes, we, mortals, are weak when facing love. It is our biggest weakness and our only virtue. But what about a superior creature? Are "they" having any weaknesses? Well, my friends, this is how legends appeared.
1. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

It might sound a bit like a cliché, but love comes when we expect it less. We, humans, did everything in the name of love. Our ideal in life is to find that perfect soul mate that will stay with us forever. We fight in the name of love, we suffer in the name of love and sometimes we even die in the name of love. It is funny isn't it? Our entire life we try to find something and when we do, we come to realize that there isn't that much time left for us to enjoy it. That is when death kicks in and takes away everything we cherish. Truth to be told we have no idea what happens after that, but for thousands of years we tried to guess. No one lived to tell if we were right, though. Ah, yes…we mortals are meant to never succeed. Our moment of glory lasts only a few seconds and then it disappears forever. And so, we see life and death as two different entities. We think "they" have to hate each other and just like us, they must be in some sort of a war regarding the number of souls. Of course, in this type of war death will always win, but then how it comes that life still prospers? How comes that we still move forward trying to reach something that might not even exists. Yes, we, mortals, are weak when facing love. It is our biggest weakness and our only virtue. But what about a superior creature? Are "they" having any weaknesses? Well, my friends, this is how legends appeared. In our human need to feel important we reduced Gods to our level and so we created stories about their immortality. We made them evil and selfish. We transformed their leader into a man with no moral boundaries and we forgot the fact that once they were the ones that created us, the ones who gave us the chance to do something different. During time their number became bigger or smaller, they've been given new names and different identities. We still pray to Gods, even today. And we still fight and I think we hate each other more and more each they because we forgot what love means. Mortals find different reasons to start wars or chaos but when it comes to help each other we are blinded by our greed for power. We cherish life and hate death. And, in our foolery, we think we are immortals. But the sad story is that we are not…our time has an end, because even light falls into the darkness. My dear readers, to be honest, I have no idea if my story ever happened or if it is based on a true story, but I like to think that love will always find a way and I try to believe that "good" and "evil", as we see it, belong together. This will be a story about light and darkness, this will be the story of life and death, this my friends, is the story of Hades and Persephone. _Enjoy!_

 _Ok, my dear readers, this is how the story begins. The first chapter will be published next week, but I am not sure about the day...most probably in the week-end. Don't be shy and leave a comment/review if you like the idea of the story. Your opinion matters to me! Your humble writer, Tori._


	2. Chapter 1 To be born a Goddess

**To be born a Goddess**

"Hermes, hurry up!" she was laughing as she was discovering the Great Halls on Mt. Olympus. She was fragile and petite. With her short dark hair and big green eyes, she could be easily mistaken for a nymph. It was her first time on Mt. Olympus and she was eager to see as much as she could.

"Seph...wait!" Hermes might be the messenger of Gods, but he could not mess with a daughter of Earth when it came to running. He knew her since she was born. Back then he was considered the youngest among Gods, that title now belonging to Persephone.

"Hermes come! You have to see this!" It was a painting describing the Great War: Gods vs. Titans. There was blood everywhere and Persephone could see her relatives fighting against those monsters. She wondered if she would ever have the power or courage to fight for a right cause. She was considered too young and useless, so for now she would spend her eternity learning about nature and dreaming of great adventures.

"Seph?" Hermes knew that look. She was lost in her world, thinking about who knows what. He knew she was meant for greatness and one day he will make sure to be there and help her because she was his only true friend.

"Hermes, let's go...we have to find mother..." And so the two of the headed to the Throne Room where her mother was attending the annual meeting of Gods. This meetings were meant to discuss problems regarding mortals or the events that took place that year. Almost every time these meetings ended with a fight that Zeus had to stop in a peaceful (or not so peaceful) way.

"He must be punished! He is a Titan! I agree that he once helped us but he also deceived us! He gave those mortals fire!" Ares was mad. Among all the Gods he was the one that would get mad very fast. Also he hated Titans. Why? Well, he is the God of War so he is always looking for a good fight.

"He has been punished, Ares! Remember the liver thing? And also, we can forgive him now. That fire is useful in the hands of mortals. They learned to use it properly now!" Zeus was tired. He hated this meetings. He had a very long day and did not expect it to end well.

"Did you forget already, brother? 10 years! 10! We fought them. The almost won and now you want to show mercy? Always the weak one Zeus! I am the first born. I suffered more than all of you, first from the rage of my father then from the rage of war! Do not forget our pain Zeus!" Everyone was silent. The scars of war were long gone, but could still be felt. Hades was speaking truth, but he was blind by hatred.

Persephone could hear their conversation. She was hiding with Hermes behind a column. She knew who they were talking about: Prometheus. She met him once. Her mother was supposed to make sure he did not escape from his punishment, and so Persephone managed to talk with him. Unlike the rest, he was a good Titan. His intentions were pure, but misjudged. The fire was a blessing for mortals and she could never understand how can a good soul be punished in such a cruel way. So, she decided that she would help him. That day when the eagle came she tried to make him go away, but of course that did not work, so instead she gave the eagle her liver. Prometheus tried to stop her, but he was chained, so he shouted for Demeter as loud as he could.

When Demeter saw what happened she punished Persephone and she never saw Prometheus since that day. Her mother did not tell the story to anyone because sh was afraid that her daughter would be punished by the Gods. Persephone was fine, being a Goddess, she was able to regenerate, but a small scar was left behind as a proof of her brave deed. Persephone felt sorry for Prometheus and hoped that one day he will be free, but now it seemed like that day would never come.

"He has to burn with the others in the darkness of the Underworld! Forever!" Ares made his final statement.

"NOOO!...I mean...hello...everyone..." Persephone was in trouble. Why? Well, first of all she defended Prometheus, second of all she was not allowed in the Throne Room, third of all her mother was giving her that 'you are so punished' look.

"Child, come closer! I think this is the first time I see you!" Hera was a kind Goddess and there was something motherly about her nature, maybe because she was the Goddess of Marriage. Persephone knew stories about her power and beauty, and she always considered her to be the only on worthy of the title 'Queen of Gods'.

"My Queen, I am sorry to interrupt, but I could not help to hear what punishment awaits Prometheus. He is a good soul, he should be forgiven." Hera was intrigued. Nobody called her on her title anymore, mostly because everyone addressed to Zeus for permission. She was only an accessory for most and although it hurt she would never let them see her pain. There was something about this girl that she could not put her finger on.

"Persephone! What are you doing here? I told you to wait outside! And YOU! Hermes, little brat! I told you to take care of her!" Demeter was fuming. She did not expect to se her daughter in the Throne Room. Hermes decided that it would be a wise idea to hide behind Persephone.

"Child, why are you defending Prometheus?" Zeus was curious about the girl's behavior. But before she could answer a pair of blue-gray eyes pierced her. He was tall, with the body of a fighter. His hair was almost white, in contrast with the dark robes. He seemed younger that his brothers, but he was the oldest. He looked like he belonged in that gloomy world he owned.

"Do not forget your place! You are not a Goddess, yet, you have no title! The only reason why you are here today, is because me and my brothers managed to save this damned world you call 'home'. You are meant to be a Goddess, so act like one!" Hades accentuated every word, as he came closer to her. She was afraid, he could feel it. She would run to her mother and cry for help, after all she was just a child.

Persephone could feel him coming closer, but she was not afraid. She would not run, she will save Prometheus.

"I do not have a title, yet. With that I agree Lord Hades, but shouldn't you be wiser? Threatening me like one of your mortals? I am the daughter of Demeter and you shall respect me. You are a God, act like one!" The tension in the room could be cut by Ares' sword. The room was silent.

"Guys?! Let's calm down a bit….drink some nectar and stuff?..." Hermes was trying to speak standing behind Persephone. Right now he felt safe there, but apparently no one noticed him talking.

"You girl don't know what sacrifice means! You spend your eternity playing in the wood with your brainless nymphs. Do not measure your power with mine Persephone!"

She could see his anger growing more and more and right now they were almost facing each other. She was weak, but she would not back down.

"Hahaha! She is your daughter indeed Zeus!" Hera started laughing. Everyone knew Persephone was the daughter of Zeus, but no one said it out loud, fearing the anger of Hera.

"Do not worry, for I do not hate you child. My husband's behavior might not be worthy of a king, but you are not to be blamed for that. You know, Zeus...the only regret I have right now is that you didn't make Persephone my daughter" then looking straight to Persephone she said "If you are brave enough to challenge death itself, then maybe Prometheus deserves to be saved!" The entire room was quiet. What will Zeus do? The events did not go as planned today and Zeus had no idea what to do.

"Why should I grant your wish, young one?" Zeus asked. Persephone thought for a minute then said "My King, Prometheus helped you in the war and also gave light to the darkness of mortals. How can he be punished for that?"

Truth to be told, the girl was right, but how could Zeus stand the anger of Hades? He could deal with all the Titans, but not with his brother. Still he had to make a good decision.

"Fine! So be it! Prometheus will be free! This meeting is over and I don't want to hear any complaints! I am your king and for once you will listen! Now, where is that nectar...I feel like drinking something now..." Zeus decision was finale, but Persephone's punishment will only just begin, since her mother was coming towards her.

"Persephone! Do not ever do that again! That's it young lady! You are punished for eternity!" Her mother made herself clear as she was heading towards the gated of Mt. Olympus dragging Persephone along.

"Demeter, darling, wait!" that sweet voice could belong only to one person: Aphrodite.

"Persephone, wait here! Ugh...she want flowers for beauty cream again…!"

Persephone was left standing alone at the gates of Mt. Olympus as her mother headed towards Aphrodite. She was happy that she saved Prometheus, but she knew she will pay for it. Suddenly she felt cold and turning around she could feel those eyes piercing her again.

"You were born to be a Goddess, Persephone, and you might be a great one, someday. But I will give you an advice: never try to tempt death! Never again!" And he was gone.

 _I was never the one to obey rules, Hades..._

* * *

 ** _Hi there! I hope you like this chapter! Feel free to review! Your humble writer, Tori!_**


	3. Chapter 2 Spring Changes

Spring Changes

Wavy long black hair and dark green eyes. Pale features and a sharp mind. Persephone was not the same girl she was some seasons ago. She changed, she grew and she became more rebellious. After that Prometheus incident she realized that in order to became the Goddess she always wanted to be she has to learn more and understand mortals better. And so she decided to join her mother in her daily tasks. At first Demeter did not approve, but then she realized that it was better for her daughter to face the world, rather than being afraid by it. And so Persephone learned to control her powers. She studied all the plants and could make remedies for pain from it. Also she managed to control earth, as well as water. She traveled the world and seen new places, but she still didn't get a title. She was a beauty, but she did not want to became one of Aphrodite's followers. She was wise, but she never liked Athena that much. She was brave, but did not like the life of Artemis. The only one Persephone truly respected, apart from her mother, was Hera. She did not have the chance to speak with her after she was on Mt. Olympus, but she would never forget her words ' _the only regret I have is that you did not make Persephone my daughter'_. Hera saw her as an equal. She respected her in ways that the other Gods didn't. Deep down, Persephone wanted to be like her. She wanted to have her own place to rule, to show her powers. She loved her mother, but she knew that as a Goddess of earth she will always be in her shadow. Persephone was strong, but not as strong as her mother. The only thing that she did better than anyone was potions made from plants, but those potions could help only mortals since Gods were immortals. She was strong, but weak at the same time. And right now she was home. She returned from her long journey with her mother. From now on they would spend eternity in the spring fields, the most beautiful place in the entire Greece. Lakes, flowers, old trees and small houses covered by green grass were mixing in this amazing place called Garden of Esrep. Demeter built this place when Persephone was born, as a tribute for her daughter and a tribute of peace.

"Persephone! Did you forget your best friend?" Hermes was always a sneaky God. As he grew up his behavior got worse. He was always playing pranks or telling some sweet lies to silly nymphs.

"Hermes! How could I ever forget you? Even if I would want, I couldn't!" Persephone was glad to see her friend again. He changed. He was taller and he was no longer a boy. A sculpted body and an angelic face would describe Hermes best, but for Persephone he would always be her 'old brother'.

"W-ow! You changed! Wait until Apollo sees you! You won't get out of Mt. Olympus alive looking like that!" Hermes gave her a large grin.

"Stop it...ugh...to be honest I am not eager to go there...but I am happy that mom isn't eager to go either. I will spend some time home. I truly missed this place." She took a deep breath and looked at the view around her. Nothing changed. Everything was exactly as she remembered. The only thing different was the view of Mt. Olympus. It was far but it could be seen. And right now there was red smoke and thunders spreading fast around it. Something was not right. She heard the stories. Red smoke meant only one thing…

"Hermes! Can you see tha-" but Persephone was interrupted.

"Children! We have to go! NOW! Something happened and Zeus is expecting us!" Demeter was worried. This was not good.

* * *

The Underworld. Dark and full of dead spirits. Hades was tired. Every day was the same. If there was not a war, it was a plague. If it was not a plague, it was a war. Spirits came everyday and he had to make sure each of them got the right punishment. Sometimes he let Thanatos to take care of them, but today he had to go in Tartar. So right now he sits on his throne and awaits the next spirit to arrive. He looks around and sees the Three Judges at the Judgement Table. On the other side, there were the guards and last, but not the least, his two most loyal, but a bit idiots, servants, Drakon and Darkium. He needed a change. Maybe furniture? No...new servants? No...new food? No...everything was perfect. Too perfect. The House of Hades was more beautiful than Mt. Olympus itself. Everything was made from expensive marble and decorated with expensive jewels. Even his servants had expensive clothes. He was not called the Rich One without a reason. Among Gods, Hades was the one that treasured life above all. This is why he wanted to rule the Underworld. Mortals deserved to rest in peace after the troubles they had during life. He was a king and he believed he had everything, absolutely everything. But then why was something missing? And what was missing...could it be? No! He was not that weak. He was not his brothers. He didn't need a quee-

"Master! Master! THE TITANS! Master!" Thanatos was running towards Hades. He was scared and worried. "THEY TRY TO ESCAPE!"

"WHAT?! That is impossible! They are locked on the seven level of Tartar. Nobody escapes from there." Hades did not understand what was happening.

"They will! Not today, nor tomorrow...but soon. Their powers grow each day. The locks can't last much longer. They found a way!" Thanatos waited for Hades to answer.

"Hm...tell Zeus to spread the red smoke and gather the Gods."

"But Master, red smoke? That means..."

"War! I know! Go now! We will meet on Mt. Olympus!"

How was that possible? How could they escape? The locks were made for Titans by the Fates and nobody could escape fate...only if the fate had another plan...

 _Hi! This is a shorter chapter...I hope you like it! P.S. Thank you madame thome for your reviews! Your humble writer, Tori!_


	4. Chapter 3 Peaceful ways

**Peaceful ways**

Only one word could describe the atmosphere on Mt. Olympus: madness. Every God and Goddess was nervous and worried about what was to come. No one knew why they were gathered, but there was something very bad. The last time the red smoke was used, was in the war. Everyone was going crazy, everyone but one person: Zeus. He sat calm on his throne waiting for his brother. He did not give any explanations to the other Gods; he would let his brother do that. While waiting for Hades, he remembered the Great War. He would never forget the eyes of his father. Zeus should had killed Cronus that day, but he couldn't. When he saw his father defeated, he felt sorry for him. He knew that his father was once a good creature, but the curse of power came upon him. So, instead of ending his eternity, he chose to let the Titans live, in the only place that equals death: the depths of Tartar. This is why Zeus was the king of Gods. He swore to himself that he would never let that curse to came upon him, no matter what would happen. But know he was starting to doubt his younger decisions. They found a way and they will raise again. Gods and mortals will have to face a great threat and this time they might not be so lucky.

"Darling...don't worry. Everything will be alright. No matter what, I will be by your side, remember?" Zeus looked at the person who spoke those words: Hera. The only Goddess that he ever loved. He always wondered how could she love him? After all he did to her? He betrayed her many times, and he knew she was hurt, but she would never show it. She was a true queen.

"I love you!" Hera was surprised. Zeus hadn't said those words for a very long time and it wasn't in his nature to express himself.

"I just...I had to tell you...no matter what comes remember that I love you." Zeus couldn't take his eyes from his wife. He should have told her those words every day. Hera came closer to him whispering _I know_ and after that she kissed him. Zeus could see the tears in her eyes. In that moment he promised to himself that he will find a way. He will end the war that was coming towards them.

At that moment black mist formed and Hades made his entrance in the Great Room. He looked tired and worried. He noticed his brothers and sisters. Everyone went silent. He took his place on the Death Throne, on the right of his brother. Poseidon was sitting in his Oceanic Throne, and Zeus was on his Sky Throne. Hades took one big breath and as he was starting his speech he heard a scream.

"HERMES! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Come on Seph, it is fun! Plus your mother said we have to get here fast, hasn't she?"

"Then why didn't you take her in your arms?!"

The two young Gods attracted the attention of the crowd at the most inappropriate time. Hermes took a step back, and Persephone was focusing on a special place on the ground.

"CHILDREN! Wait for me!" Demeter was rushing to the Great Room. "Ow...here you are...good, good!"

Hades was very angry at this point. "Children?! Hm...since I already know Hermes, you have to be Demeter's daughter! Well, you came at the perfect time! Come here 'Seph'!" Hades was trying to teach that girl a lesson.

Persephone had no choice. She walked towards Hades and now everyone was waiting to see what will happen.

"My dear sisters and brothers, look what we got here! A defender of Titans! You think I forgot our last meeting?!" He was looking straight at Persephone. "Oh nooo! I did not! And I have great news for you Persephone. The Titans found a way out! They started to weaken the locks, so I guess your wish came true now. You will be able to see them very soon and most probably you will join their side. After all you are Cronus' granddaughter." Hades was sarcastic all the way. Unfortunately the other Gods were not amused. They were scared. This was the news: Titans were almost free!

"And you are his son! What difference does it make?" Persephone found her courage to speak. He would not let Hades talk to her like that. Sure, he had bad news, the titans were coming, but it wasn't her fault.

Then Hades did something nobody expected. He started laughing and asked Persephone:" are you brave, or are you just a fool?"

Hades was going mad. Everyone in the room believed that. How could he laugh? A war was about to start. But then a second laughter appeared. It was softer and belonged to a young woman.

"Maybe I am a bit of both!"

Demeter did not understand what just happened. A tragedy would happen and her daughter was laughing with death itself. Probably she should not allow Persephone to take care of plants for a while, because some cause mind diseases and who knows what her daughter ate.

"Everyone silence!" It was Zeus turn to speak. "Since all of you know why I gathered you here, we must come with a plan! We have to stop them before they escape! So….any ideas?"

At this point, everyone was talking. Ares proposed to prepare an army, Poseidon was about to summon ocean's beasts, Athena was thinking of making traps and Aphrodite...well, she was just looking in a mirror fixing her make-up.

"What about a death potion?" It was Persephone's idea.

"Death potions work only on mortals! Gods and Titans are immune. You should know that, Earth's daughter!" Hades was smiling while talking with her. There was something about this girl…

"Hm...you got a bit old Hades! There are potions that weaken Gods. And certainly there are potions for Titans as well."

"Have you discovered any?" Hades was curious. He never heard of those potions.

"NOOOO! NO! Persephone don't even think about that!" Demeter suddenly knew her daughter's plan.

"But mother! It might work! And there would be no war!"

"No war?!" Zeus was curious "Talk child!"

Persephone went in the front of the crowd and started to tell Gods her plan. "While I was traveling with my mother, I found a book that mortals would classify as black magic, and one of the potions was supposed to take away one's power. It would kill a mortal, but also it would reduce a titan to the power of a mortal. In this way we don't have to kill the Titans, only to take their powers."

The plan was brilliant. Zeus wanted to avoid a war and this was the best choice.

"And can you make the potion, child?" It was Hera's question.

"Yes and no…I can make it, but I need a certain plant: death claw."

The problem was that this plant could be found only in Underworld and no God was allowed there. It was the curse of Cronus. Hades was the only one that did not get the curse because he was the first born, and in consequence he had to rule the Underworld. If Gods would step in the Underworld their powers would fade, for as long as they would stay there and it would take a while to regenerate.

"But what if….the curse only applies to us, not to our children. And since Hades doesn't know how to collect that plant, and since he needs an earth Goddess for help...we can send Persephone there." Those word belonged to Hera.

"What!? My daughter in the Underworld?! Are you mad sister?! NEVER!" Demeter would not allow that to happen.

"Mother! Trust me! I can do it! There is no other way….do you really want to start a war?"

"Demeter, please! Listen to your daughter. It is the only way!" Zeus was pleading to Demeter.

"So this is the plan...my daughter goes in the Underworld...makes the potion, gives it to Titans, and comes back?"

"Yes, this is the plan." Zeus was hoping she would agree.

"Persephone, I can't stop you...if you really want to do this….then I agree."

Everyone was cheering. They were saved. No war. This was a great idea and nobody would fight. Peace would be restored once more without any victims.

"Great! Well, we have to celebrate! So there will be a feast tonight before Persephone leaves!" Zeus was hoping everything would be fine, and if not...at least they could all be together one more time, for a one last feast.

Everyone was leaving to get ready for the feast. "Daughter...I will meet you home" Demeter was worried, and right now she wanted to think if she took the right decision. The only person left in the room was Hades.

"Are you sure, Persephone? Underworld might not be the best place for you..." Hades smile faded as he was getting closer to her.

"Worried for me Lord Hades? Don't worry. I don't plan to stay there forever." He seemed genuinely concerned and Persephone did not expect that from him.

"Hades, not Lord...from now on call me Hades…we will meet tonight at the feast." And then he left.

 _What are the fates preparing for me?_ Persephone asked herself

* * *

The night of the feast came and Persephone entered in the Great Room with her Mother. She packed some of her things and the items for the potion, as well as a sword that he received from Ares. She was wearing dark robes that Artemis gave as a present and two silver bracelets from Athena. Before the feast Aphrodite insisted to fix Persephone's hair and make-up and right now she was looking like a true Goddess. This thing was notice by most Gods in the room.

"Hey, Hermes! Is that little Seph? How comes you never tried to….you know..." This was Apollo. Famous for his conquests and right now he was focusing on a new target. He saw her at the meeting. She was a real beauty. The only problem? Demeter was her mother. She would never let him close to her precious baby.

"Apollo! Please...she is like a sister to me...I have to admit...a very charming sister, but still."

Suddenly both young Gods felt pain cause by a hit on their heads. It was Hestia.

"Boys! Do not dare to do something stupid tonight! The poor girl has a great mission ahead so don't disturb her, or I will personally take care of you."

In this time Hades heard their conversation. He was hiding in shadows as always and his main focus was this young girl. He had to admit she was no longer a child, but a young woman. And she certainly was beautiful. Suddenly he was happy she would stay with him for a while. He never had company in the underworld and this girl was certainly something different.

"May I have this dance?" It was Ares. He, as well as the others, was not immune to Persephone and tried his chance.

"Of course Ares!" Persephone never attended a feast on Mt. Olympus and she would happily dance with everyone. Unfortunately Ares was an awful dancer and a horrible partner. The only thing he did was only to talk about himself. Luckily she was saved.

"Do you mind if I step in?" she would know that voice anywhere: Hades

She looked at Ares and he approved. He was probably going to search Aphrodite anyway.

"Thanks" Persephone whispered as Hades put his arm around her.

"Don't thank me so soon...I might not have noble intentions either." Hades sneered.

As he said that he lowered his hand on her back and pulled her closer. At this point Persephone could feel his muscles and smell his scent. He was intoxicating.

"Hades..." she didn't know what was happening with her. When she met him first, she hated him a little, then she feared him, hated him again and now...now she was intrigued by him. Those blue eyes seemed to pierce into her soul.

"Let's play a game...Seph." He was in a good mood.

"What game, Hades?" Persephone started to feel more comfortable in his arms.

"Lean into me and put your head on my chest" he whispered in her ear

"What? No...it would be inappropriate. I am not like Aphrodite! Is that your opinion about me? Because if it is you can find the death claw alone!"

She wanted to leave but he held her close. He was stronger than she believed.

"Seph...your mother is there. Don't you want to annoy her a little? And I would never think you are like Aphrodite. Unlike her, you do have a mind and you use it."

She stared at the man in front of her. She liked pranks and two could play this game. So she got closer and put both her hands around his neck and whispered "I believed you didn't like my ideas...Hades"

This girl had no idea what she was doing to him. He didn't plan to dance with her, but when he saw her with Ares...he just couldn't help himself. Hades was a good dancer, but he avoided feasts most times. So what was different tonight? "You would be surprised to know what I like, little Persephone."

Right now they were almost embracing one another. For the ones around them it looked like a very intimate moment and most had no idea what it was supposed to mean. Hades never displayed and emotion towards a woman. Of course he had a few nymphs from once in a while, but he was not known for his private life. He was respected and no one would question him. Unfortunately, or fortunately, since that was their plan, Demeter noticed the two of them too. Of course, a bit later than the others. She did not know how to react. First her daughter was laughing with death and now she was dancing with it! Something was completely wrong, but Demeter refused to make a scene. She would act normal. After all it was only a silly dance. Nothing more. But Hades would not let Persephone go, and her daughter was a willing victim. _I have to stop this madness now! But how?! Hmm, I know_ \- Demeter had a plan. She sneaked behind Apollo and with a simple, but effective incantation, she destroyed his musical instrument. The music stopped and the two dancers started to laugh. Soon, everyone else joined them. The plan worked perfectly.

"Ow Demeter! Dear sister, you will never change, will you? Always the protective mother...don't worry. I would never hurt your precious daughter." Hades smiled then whispered to Persephone " _not without her consent, of course…"_ At this point Persephone felt her face surrounded by flames and to hide her embarrassment she lightly hit Hades' shoulder. Demeter understood it was only a joke and sighed with relief.

"Enough! It is time for them to start their journey." Zeus wanted to solve this matter as hurry as possible. There was no time to waste. Not anymore.

And so Persephone said good-bye to her relatives and to her dear mother. Demeter started to cry and between sobs she blessed her daughter and threatened Hades.

"My dear daughter, may the Fates be with you! If you will be in danger remember everything I taught you and use the power of Earth. And, AS FOR YOU BROTHER, never think to prank me again. If something happens to Persephone I will personally make you a permanent inhabitant of the Underworld!"

"Mother!" Persephone tried to hide her embarrassment once more.

Hades invoked his chariot, helped his new partner to get in the chariot and said his good-byes to relatives. In the next moment they were flying over the fields of Greece and Persephone tried to memorize everything for a last time. There was a part of the plan that she didn't tell to anyone and she was sure she might not come back. One tear strolled over her cheek and then she heard Hades telling her to hold on. They were gone.

 _A daughter of light entering the darkness. An ironic event, indeed._

* * *

 ** _Ok, so here it is a new chapter...I am sorry it took that long but my computer lost all data and I had to rewrite it...ANYWAY, many of you know the original story where Persephone is taken away by the 'evil Hades', but I wanted to give it a twist, so in my version not only she goes willingly, BUT her mother approves! Dun Dun DUN! Hope you like it and don't forget to review! Your humble writer, Tori._**


End file.
